


Fall Apart

by Atsuki-hime (Atsuki_hime), Atsuki_hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsuki_hime/pseuds/Atsuki-hime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsuki_hime/pseuds/Atsuki_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His defenses are deteriorating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to txilar for her wonderful beta work!

* * *

   


“This…this isn’t appropriate.”

It’s a feeble excuse. Even though he shifts uncomfortably after being pinned to the wall by the Copy-nin, averting his eyes as his cheeks begin to burn, he knows deep down that his defenses are deteriorating.

“Maa, sensei.” The masked jounin’s voice is low and thick and purposefully teasing. It causes electricity to shoot through his veins and molten heat to pool in his belly. “I’ve never been with a man before.”

His breath hitches, and he can feel the Copy-nin’s leer weighing on his face.

Rough fingertips brush against his cheek.

“Teach me.”

Iruka falls apart.


End file.
